Je ne peux pas mourir: Et alors!
by cazerienne
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy s'est enfermée dans son appartement depuis des semaines. personne ne sait ce qui lui arrive. sauf une. tout a commencé à partir d'une corde, et d'une paire de ciseau.</html>
1. Chapter 1

- Lucy ! Arrête d'écrire ton roman et viens t'amuser avec nous, allez !

- Allez Natsu, viens ça sert à rien. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle ne sort plus de chez elle. Laisse tomber. Dit tristement Grey.

- Oui c'est ça. Laisse tomber. Tu ne peux absolument rien pour moi.

- Mais je m'inquiète ! C'est mon amie. Tout ça c'est de leur faute ! Depuis qu'ils sont apparu elle est bizarre.

Bizarre ? C'est peu dire ! Je suis morte mec ! Mais c'est de la faute de personne si je suis morte. Ou juste la mienne si vous insistez. Et aussi, la mort, c'est pas ça le soucis : le soucis, c'est que je peux pas mourir... et que je vois les macchabées.

Sérieusement, la première fois que je suis morte, c'était lors d'une mission. En poursuivant des voleurs, je suis tombée d'un pont, et été traînée le long de la rivière. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais échouée sur le rivage, mes vêtements ensanglantés... sauf que je n'avais pas une seule égratignure alors même que je me souvenais parfaitement de la chute.

Au début, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais déjà morte. C'est seulement quand je me suis réveillée en bas d'un escalier, une marche mes cheveux humides et une grosse flaque écarlate sur le sol, mais aucune blessure. Oui je sais, je tombe beaucoup. Mais le plus important, c'est que c'est à ce moment, que j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Je me suis alors précipitée à l'intérieur de mon appartement et me suis mise à réfléchir. À ce moment, j'étais quasiment certaine qu'en réalité j'étais déjà morte. Et après un long moment de flippe total, j'avais décidé de tenter des trucs. Le suicide. Mais juste histoire de confirmer mon hypothèse. Je peux vous assurer que ce fut très tendu. Si j'avais raison, ce serait super effrayant, mais si j'avais tort, ben je serais morte. Je souhaite à personne de vivre cette expérience. Donc pour mon test, il fallait que je puisse être sûre du résultat. J'ai donc tenu un journal de mort. C'est comme ça que je l'appelle. En fait, j'inscris la façon dont je vais me donner la mort, et ensuite, je vois au réveil. Alors j'ai tout tenté. Ou presque. Y a quand même des trucs un peu trop hardcore pour moi du style l'immolation. Vraiment trop trash. J'ai donc essayé, la noyade, l 'asphyxie, me tailler les veines, et d'autres trucs : mais ce qui confirma réellement mon hypothèse ce fut la pendaison. Je me demande même pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt, parce que n'empêche, mourir, c'est pas super agréable... c'est même hyper douloureux ! Pour vous expliquer pourquoi, la pendaison était une bonne idée, c'est parce que quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais encore suspendue. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin. Et ça ne fait pas exception à la règle. Ce fut le moment le plus long de toute ma vie. Quand je me suis réveillée... je n'ai pas réussi à détacher. Je me suis donc une fois encore étouffée à cause de la corde. Plusieurs fois même... pas cool.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que « ça fait des semaines que je ne sors plus ». c'est parce que je ne peux pas... si je pouvais soupirer, je le ferais en ce moment même, mais comme une satanée corde me serre le cou, je ne peux pas. Je vais donc me contenter de l'imaginer dans ma tête, puis si possible réfléchir à comment me sortir de ce pétrin. Je dis bien « si possible » parce qu'il y a en ce moment une allée et venue de fantômes qui soit, veulent que je règle leur problème, soit ils se foutent de ma gueule, ou les deux. La plupart du temps, c'est les deux. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu : Sofia qui veut que je parle à son ex, Benoît qui veut que je l'aide à pêcher un poisson et l'autre sans nom qui lui... se fout juste de ma tronche.

Bref, passons.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas avertir le monde extérieur, même dans cette situation je sais qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Quand à mes esprits, impossible de les appeler, mes clefs étant sur mon bureau... si près mais en même temps, si loin. Littéralement. Si je ne trouve pas un moyen de me libérer, je n'aurais plus qu'à espérer qu'un des esprits fasse une apparition. Et au plus vite si possible. Je voudrais pouvoir voir le soleil à nouveau. Les rideaux sont tirés. Non parce que je ne suis pas une sorte de vampire hein. Je ne suce pas de sang. À la limite, on pourrait me considérer comme une zombie. C'est le même principe : une morte qui revient à la vie.

Sauf que c'est un peu plus compliqué chez moi. Premièrement, je ne peux pas mourir, deuxièmement, je ne me décompose pas y a pas de mouche chez moi. Juste des revenants. Et troisièmement, ce que j'ai, n'est pas contagieux enfin, pas que je sache. Un autre problème à la fois voulez vous ?

Pour l'instant ce qui me préoccupe, c'est que je vais bientôt perdre connaissance. Le manque d'oxygène... si seulement je pouvais atteindre le ciseau sur la table ! J'étais entrain de tirer comme une malade sur la corde pour essayer d'avoir du leste, sauf que quand tu lévites au bout d'une corde c'est pas une chose aisée. Vraiment.

Donc je disais que je tirais comme une malade, avec un pied sur la dite table. J'étais plus exactement en pyjama tentant vainement de choper la paire de ciseau avec mes orteils, lorsque la fenêtre devant moi éclata en morceaux, et que mon sauveur, plus tellement attendu fit son apparition. Avouez que c'est gênant.

- Qu'est-] !&% tentais je de dire, vainement. Pourtant dans ma tête ça sonnait bien « qu'est ce que tu fais ici? » mais dans la pratique, c'est une autre paire de manche surtout quand tu pends sur un bout de corde.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?


	2. Chapter 2

- ! Cou...cou...coupe ! suppliais-je au lieu de lui répondre. Les explications attendront. Mes poumons non. Il me détacha, et je m'écrais lourdement sur le parquet, trop fatiguée pour me sentir ridicule.

- Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais entrain de te pendre ?

- Et moi je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Luxus ?

- Je m'ennuyais.

Il faut savoir que depuis que Luxus est revenu, il n'arrête pas de venir prendre des nouvelles; en entrant lui aussi par effraction dans mon appartement bien entendu. Pourquoi changer une méthode qui marche? Bien que la sienne de méthode soit plus violente; ce qui veut dire que lui non plus ne sait pas comment les autres entrent. C'est une bonne chose. Non plus sérieusement: c'est pas un salon de thé ici. Il faut que les gens arrêtent de venir quand ça leur chantent. Ah non mais en plus, c'est même pas un salon de té pour certain. C'est carrément une auberge! si vous avez pas suivi, je parle de Natsu et d'Happy.

Si ça continue comme ça, je vais peut être leur faire payer mon lit... histoire de faire fructifier mon compte épargne.

Bref; je disais donc; que depuis que Luxus a quitté sa période un peu punk... s'il m'entendait le traîter de punk.. pas sûre que ça lui plaise. Comme dit le dicton: "ce qu'on ne sait pas ne nous fait mal" et en l'occurrence ça me gardera en sécurité. Donc! je sais qu'il s'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé lors de la fête Fantasia, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi "gentil" avec moi, même si je soupçonne que le maître lui ordonne discrétos de venir me parler. Ah oui, parce qu'il faut savoir que maintenant le maître ne le lâche plus d'une semelle! Il morfle, mais il morfle! "Fait ceci, fait cela, patati, patata..." j'ai déjà une touffe rose qui veille sur moi, j'ai franchement pas besoin d'une touffe jaune en plus.

- Et si tu répondais à ma question ? reprit mon sauveur

Je soupirais. Sachant, qu'il ne me croirait pas si je lui racontais que je ne peux pas mourir, je préfère encore largement lui montrer. Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher le pistolet que j'avais acheter pour mes expériences. Lorsque je revins, il était sur ses gardes, appréhendant le moment à venir. Et comme je pointais l'arme en direction de ma tempe, je le vis me prendre l'arme d'un mouvement brusque.

- Eh, mais t'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

- Attends que je te montre ! Tu ne me croirais pas si je t'explique pas de toute façon ! Allez redonne moi ça !

- Que dalle ! Tu vas d'abord "m'expliquer".

Je pris d'abord le temps de soupirer, et ensuite je lui crachais presque à contre cœur « je peux pas mourir» je ne reçus pas tout de suite de réponse de sa part. En fait, il n'a pas eu de réactions tout court. Ce n'est qu'après avoir cligné une cinquantaine de fois des yeux qu'il sembla reprendre conscience.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- J'ai dit que je pouvais pas mourir. .

Là encore, il me fallut attendre un petit moment avant qu'il n'émerge de nouveau.

- tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

- Bon on va pas y passer l'heure! j'ai dit que je peux pas mourir.

- Ok... bon tu restes ici, je vais aller chercher Wendy d'accord ?

- Fais pas chier Luxus ; si tu ne me crois pas tant pis pour toi. Luxus Dreynar, je ne suis pas folle. (et comme il continuait à me regarder comme à une attardée, ou à une tarée justement, je poursuivais) je t'expliquerais plus tard mais tout d'abord, il faut que je mange. J'ai la dalle!

Joignant le geste à la parole, je commençais à me lever, mais il me retint par le poignet.

- Tu peux cuisiner pour moi aussi ? J'ai pas manger non plus.

- Je ne vais pas cuisiner. Il ne doit plus rien avoir de comestible dans mon frigo. Est que tu te rends compte que je suis restée là haut presque deux semaines! Je vais commander des pizzas. Ça te va ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord, et je partis. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard au salon. Il s'était installé sur le fauteuil, et semblait contempler la décoration. En m'entendant arriver, il tourna son regard vers moi. Je le prévins que j'allais prendre une douche et qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Il hocha de nouveau la tête. J'entrais dans ma salle de bain, où je ne tardais pas à faire couler l'eau. J'aurais aimer prendre un long bain, mais une douche s'imposait dans ce contexte. Luxus dans mon salon, il m'était impossible de me prélasser dans une baignoire tranquillement. C'est pas que c'est un coureur de jupon, mais avoir un beau gosse bourré en testérone, n'aide pas à se relaxer. Ma douche fut bouclée en 10 minute. Je coupais l'eau et me drapais dans une serviette éponge. C'est là que je me rendis compte. Je crois que cette strangulation prolongée n'est fait plus de mal à mon pauvre cerveau, car gourde comme j'étais, un peu nerveuse aussi, j'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange. Je ne pouvais absolument pas remettre les anciens, trop sales, et je répugnais à demander de l'aide au mage dans mon salon.

- Blondie ! Le livreur est arrivé. Je prends les pizzas pour toi.

Sa voix provenait de l'autre côté de la porte, me faisant sursauter. Je ne le voulais pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix; je ne peux comme même pas rester indéfiniment dans ma salle de bain! Parce que bordel de merde, c'est chez moi ici!

Mais hors de question de sortir en serviette. Ce moment fut peut être même encore plus éprouvant pour moi, que mon premier suicide. Vraiment. J'entrouvris la porte, incertaine.

- Luxus? Appelais-je hésitante.

- Quoi ? Je sursautais à nouveau. Il était juste à côté. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je pouvais sentir son odeur. Il sentait très bon. Une odeur musquée, à la fois élégante et masculine. Très agréable. mais là je divague.

- tu... tu peux me... rapporter des... vêtements s'il te plaît ? J'ai oublié d'en prendre.

Il rit. J'aurais pu mourir de honte; à tester. Je rougissais de plus en plus, tandis que cet abruti riait aux éclats.

- Bon tu peux me les chercher ou pas ?! Rétorquais-je vexée, son rire s'arrêta tout doucement.

- C'est bon. Ils sont où ? Demanda-t-il, avec tout de même un rire dans la voix.

- Dans le tiroir. J'entendis ensuite de léger bruit : des sons de pas, des tiroirs qu'ont tir.

- Très beau sous vêtement Heartfilia. Je savais pas que tu portais des dessous aussi sexys.

- Ta gueule, Dreyar. Apporte moi mes fringues.

- Juste un instant, que je contemple un peu tes dessous affriolants.

Je ne sais pas si il l'a entendu, mais je me suis mise à grogner, sûrement puisque je l'entendis rire. Au bout d'un moment, il revint, mais ne me tendit pas mes vêtements. Je commençais légèrement à perdre patience. Juste un peu. Un tout petiti peu. Un chouilla.

- Alors ces fringues ?

- Tu me laisses entrer ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Va te faire foutre, Luxus.

- Est-ce que c'est une invitation ?

- T'es en chaleur le Blond? C'est ta période? Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, espèce de taré.

Ce fut a son tour de grogner, mais il me passa tout de même mes vêtements, que j'enfilais le plus rapidement possible. Je le rejoignis ensuite, tout en le foudroyant du regard. Haha,la blague. Ce qui l'amusa beaucoup il semblerait. On se mit à manger nos pizzas, dans une ambiance au début un peu bizarre, mais qui finit rapidement par se détendre.

- Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'étais arrivée.

Aïe. Je pensais où plutôt espérait qu'il avait oublié.

- euh tu vois en fait, je me suis aperçue que je ne pouvais pas mourir. Dis-je prudemment. Ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa pizza.

- De quoi?!

- Je ne peux pas mourir. J'ai mis fin à mes jours six fois, et je me suis toujours réveillée.

- C'est une blague ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer ? Et puis d'abord comment j'aurais pu deviner que tu allais passer et me pendre exprès ? Ça faisait des lustres que j'étais dans cet état.

- Tu aurais pu demander à un de tes esprits.

- Même pas. Ils ne sont pas apparus depuis des semaines. Ils n'étaient pas là quand je me suis réveillée dans la rivière.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire de rivière ?!

Je soupirais, et lui racontais toute mon aventure. Il m'écouta, presque fasciné par mon histoire. À la fin de mon récit, il me regarda avec attention, comme si il pouvait percer le mystère qui m'entourait. je dis pas non.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors tu serais pas dans la mouise?

- Dans le caca profond même. tu sais parfois quand je me réveille, c'est vraiment flippant. Une fois je me suis réveillée au millieu de la nuit, ça se passe après que je me sois; "ARGH!" Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu le fantôme sans nom, qui me fixait; et là d'uin coup il a foncé sur moi et...

- Stop ! C'est bon. Je veux pas les détails. Mais tu sais j'ai quand même un peu de mal à te croire.

- T'es sérieux là ? Tu crois aux chats qui parlent mais pas aux fantômes ? Constatais-je incrédule.

- Oui bon vu comme ça c'est sûr que c'est étrange. Admettons que je te crois. Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide lorsque Natsu et les autres sont venus te voir ?

- T'as vu comment ils se comportent avec moi ?! Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient capable de camper devant chez moi, mais c'est bien plus probable qu'ils campend Chez moi, juste pour me surveiller, et m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. En plus ils ne me croiraient pas. Toi c'est pas pareille: tu m'as vu pendue; et ça ne porte pas à confusion. Je veux dire, j'étais clairement pas entrain de tendre mon linge!

- Bon tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Aucune idée. Peut être tirer profit de la situation et faire plus de missions, l'immortalité, ça aide. Le truc c'est que je ne peux plus faire de missions avec les autres, je ne veux pas leur dire ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire des missions toutes seules... Donc, Luxus tu va m'accompagner pour mes missions!


	3. Chapter 3

- Est ce que c'est une blague ? Me demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Je veux vraiment pas être seule Luxus. S'il te plaît ?

- … Est ce que tu serais pas entrain d'essayer d'être mignonne ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vaut mieux que tu arrêtes ; tu ressembles à un teckel avec cette tronche.

Haha...connard.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

On arrêta de parler pour manger les pizzas. Je peux d'ailleurs vous dire sans honte, que je me suis jetée comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours: ce qui est vrai. Après m'être repue de ce plat bien gras, mais tellement, tellement bon!

Je lui avouais, bien qu'il l'avait déjà compris que j'étais complètement et littéralement morte de trouille à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Il réussit à me convaincre de retourner à la guilde; me cacher n'étant pas une solution. Sauf que techniquement je ne me cachais pas. J'étais seulement Extrêmement occupée ou que je ne pouvais pas sortir. Non, le seul truc que je cachais c'était mon immortalité!

Non, je ne suis absolument pas de mauvaise foi!

Quand à moi, j'essayais à nouveau d'essayer de le convaincre de me croire, voyant dans ses yeux un soupçon de... de... ben euh de soupçon.

Les douces paroles n'ayant pas fonctionné; "Au grand maux les grands moyens!" je saisis le couteau, il me le prit des mains, je le lui pris encore une fois, lui aussi, on se fit des passes pendant encore au moins 5 min, jusqu'à ce qu'IL trébuche, m'entraînant à sa suite. Vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit moi qui trébuche hein? Avouez.

En tombant, je m'ouvris profondément le poignet, et une odeur de sang remplit le salon. En voyant l'état de mon bras, Luxus fonça chercher du papier, pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. En vain. En même temps, je me dis que c'est normal. Je veux dire que c'est pas une feuille épaisse comme du pécu qui va arrêter quoique ce soit. Mais je trouvais ça mignon qu'il essaye au moins de faire quelque chose pour me sauver.

Je compris en le regardant qu'il était sur le point de m'emmener jusqu'à la guilde, chercher de l'aide. Ce qui aurait, j'en mets ma main couper, créer d'énormes complications! ça va faire des semaines que je ne vais plus à la guilde, certains diront que je la fuis comme la peste; alors si ces anxieux nés, me voient arriver en sang, la veine a l'air, il n'est pas difficile de savoir ce qui va germer dans leur petite caboche: à savoir que j'ai essayé de me tuer.

Ce qui n'est absolument pas vrai! Pas cette fois en tout cas.

D'autant plus, que je sais déjà que cet abruti de blond va se sentir responsable de ce beau merdier. Ce qui est complètement absurde. De toute façon je ne crains rien.

- Je te préviens, si tu m'amènes à la guilde, je te tue.

- Pas si tu meurs avant, grosse débile.

Sa voix s'était voulue moqueuse mais c'était franchement ratée; la fin de sa phrase s'est terminée dans un trémolo. En plus, je voyais ses veines, qui selon moi ressemble plus à des tuyaux qu'autre chose, jaillirent de dessous de sa peau, montrant à quel point il était tendu.

Attendez 3 secondes... est-ce qu'il m'a traité de "grosse"? Est-ce qu'il croit qu'un bonnet de cette taille n'est remplie qu'avec de l'air?! ma masse graisseuse, contient tous les rêves des hommes je dirais même!

Pendant que je divaguais, lui continuait à presser la plaie tout en m'aidant à me lever. Titubante,

à cause de cette perte de sang considérable, je me rassis en vitesse, inquiétant encore Luxus. Incapable de bouger ou de faire quoique ce soit, je sus que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. Des heures et des heures d'entraînement.

- Chiche. marmonnais-je.

Je sais, elle est complètement pourrie ma réplique mais vous vous en êtes sûrement compte mais en ce moment, mais mon cerveau n'est pas bien irriguer en oxygène. Alors... soyez indulgent; s'il vous plaît.

C'est à partir d'ici que je ne me souviens plus de rien. je crois que je suis tout simplement tombée

dans les pommes. La bonne nouvelle c'est que quand je suis revenue à moi, j'ai tout de suite reconnue le plafond; c'est-à-dire le mien. Je ne veux pas dire par là que j'ai un plafond au dessus de ma tête... enfin si, mais je n'ai pas de plafond au dessus de ma tête comme une extension de mon crâne... Vous m'avez compris quoi! Essayer de formuler cette phrase me donne envie de soupirer.

Mais, parce que oui, forcément il y a un "mais"; des amigos, que je reconnus comme étant Wendy et Gadjeel grâce à leur voix, s'étaient tranquillement invités chez moi. Normal.

Putain les gars, c'est pas un salon de thé ici!

J'ouvris mes yeux avec précaution. Je m'étais très vite rendue compte que voir la lumière blanche au moment de sa mort, c'est des conneries. C'est vrai qu'on en voit une, mais elle a absolument rien à voir avec une lumière divine. c'est juste qu'on arrive plus à distinguer les couleurs. En plus elle est pas blanche la lumière, c'est indescriptible. A la fois blanche et noire.

… super, j'ai l'impression de virer bipolaire...

Par contre, au réveil, ouvrir ses yeux trop brusquement serait l'équivalent à mettre le feu à ses rétines. C'est pour ça que je fais gaffe maintenant: ça fait un mal de chien.

Je tournais ma tête vers Luxus, et lui dit d'un air triomphant: "tu vois? je te l'avais dit"


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'avais plus aucune blessure. Bien sûr ça aurait pu être l'oeuvre de Wendy, mais comme elle me regardait aussi avec des yeux de merle en frit je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Plus aucune blessure, pas une goutte de sang. J'ai vérifié. Il me regarda, cherchant comment répondre. Finalement il me dit.

- Merde.

Tu l'as dit mon coco. Parce qu'en plus de ce petit souci surnaturel, il fallait maintenant que je gère 3 soucis. Je ne compte pas Charles. Cette exceed est sans doute plus réfléchie et peut être même plus intelligente que toutes les personnes ici. Y compris moi... ça fait vraiment pas du bien de l'admettre! Quand à Wendy, je savais pertinemment que jamais elle ne dévoilerait mon secret : intentionnellement et c'est là que le bas blesse. Elle est un peu trop gentille et innocente pour son bien. Et en partant du principe que très peu de monde osait parler à Luxus, sa présence ici n'est pas aussi catastrophique que celle de Gadjeel et de Lily. par ailleurs, son maître est réellement une épine dans le pied. Une sorte d'up grade de Happy. Beaucoup plus sournois, beaucoup plus chiant et un tout petit peu plus intelligent. enfin ça, c'est même pas sûr. Et bien entendu, il ne sait pas garder un secret. Je ne sais même pas si il en connaît la signification de ce mot. Il va falloir que je le leur explique, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. On est d'accord.

- Bien ! Maintenant que le moment « je suis trop choqué pour parler » est passé, il va falloir que je règle tous les petits détails qui sont entrain de foutre en l'air ma journée... parce qu'il se pourrait que j'aurais préféré rester au bout de ma corde si j'avais su que ça se serait passé de cette façon par la suite. Leur expliquer à partir du moment où ma tête a dit bonjour au parquet de mon salon. "Bonjour!"

Maintenant que je suis réveillée, Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis tombée dans les pommes? et puis aussi, ce que vous faites ici?!

Crois le ou pas, mais c'est pas moi qui les ai fait venir. Se défendit le blond, les bras levés en signe de protestation.

- Luxus-san dit la vérité! le défendit le jolie petite bleu. Quelle est mignonne! Nous aussi on s'inquiétait pour toi, alors on a décidé de venir... mais quand on est arrivé, on a senti l'odeur du sang, et on était mort d'inquiétude, tu ne respirais plus!

-Bah pour le coup, c'est moi qui était morte... heureusement que ceci n'a pas été dit à haute voix par me divine bouche, parce que Wendy a l'air d'avoir activé son mode panique, pleurant à chaude larmes et violentant également mes pauvres oreilles, de ses cris stridents. Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, Gadjeel prit la relève dans l'explication.

-Ensuite, il s'est passé un truc vachement bizarre. le sang a commencé à bouger, et est retourné dans ton corps, tu as respiré de nouveau puis tu t'es réveillée. Comment ça se fait ?!

-Bien que je le savais déjà, ta façon de le dire me donne un peu envie de vomir...

En voyant leur tête, je savais que j'étais entrain de grimacer et qu'elle n'était pas très jolie jolie à voir. Et bien que sa demande soit compréhensible, devoir raconter à nouveau mon histoire me gonflait un tout petit peu. Mai je n'allais pas faire ma garce, et tout leur raconter. Passage que je vais sûrement zapper et faire une ellipse parce que se serait inutile. Mis à part qu'ils leur aient plus facile de me croire, puisqu'ils avaient tout vu en live. Je pouvais même dire que c'est Draynar qui a fait tout le boulot, puisque lui, n'était absolument pas préparé psychologiquement.

-Alors voilà les gars, je sais que c'est juste waouh ! Mais n'en parlez à personne s'il vous plaît. Je savais que la grande majorité n'allait de toute façon rien dire, mais je me sentais obligée de supplier mettant à mal mal dignité. Je dois même avouer, que je suis complètement flippée.

Voilà c'était dit. Maintenant il ne manque plus que leur réponse.

-Ce sera notre petit secret blondie.

Luxus me fit un clin d'oeil, Wendy comme à son habitude s'exclama qu'elle ne dirait rien d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste, Gadjeel lui aussi fidèle à lui même, se contenta de hocher la tête le sourire au lèvre, tout comme Charles et Lily d'ailleurs. La question étant réglée, je n'avais plus besoin de m'inquiéter. Du moins. Pour ça. Ensuite, Wendy me demanda pourquoi je ne voulais en parler à personne, et surtout pas à Natsu et les autres. Logique.

Et bien tout en sachant qu'ils sont hyper paternalistes en particulier le rouquin, un vrai papa poule ; je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que leur amie blonde était devenue une sorte de monstre, ce que Luxus répliqua par « tu peux juste pas mourir, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ferait de toi un monstre ». je ne voulais pas leur raconter la vraie raison. Je ne voulais pas leur dire que si je voulais garder ça secret c'est parce que je ne voulais pas créer d'histoire. encore une fois. Ma fierté n'y survivrait pas. Surtout pas en présence de Draynar : l'un des mecs les plus arrogants qui me soit arrivé de rencontrer. Donc je gardais cette information pour moi. L'autre soucis qui me préoccupent, en plus de chercher ce qui m'est arrivée, c'est ma propriétaire. Ou plus exactement le loyer que je n'ai toujours pas payé, et que c'est encore et toujours un peu la dèche actuellement. difficile de croire que ma famille était l'une des plus riche de tout le royaumme...Il me faudra commencer des missions dès demain. NOT COOL.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne venais plus Lucy-san ? À cause de ta nouvelle « capacité » ?

* * *

><p>fini! ce chapitre est hyper court! mais bon le prochain est déjà prêt, j'attends juste que le chap 5 soit plus développé.<p>

J'ai pendant un moment cru que plus personne ne lisait ma fanfic XD un petit moment de profonde de solitude durant ces tristes vacances d'étudiante en LEA.

Donc je me demandais si vous pourriez poster une review, du style "vu" ou "lu et approuvé" XD histoire de rassurer ma petite âme fragile?

En vous remerciant d'avance, Caz'


	5. Chapter 5

- euh... on peut dire ça oui.

Bien sûr, ce débile de blond, n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'hurler de rire, choquant à peu près tout le monde, puisque il est le seul qui sache que à quel point ma « capacité » posait problème. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à parler. Créant ainsi une sorte de conversation mentale, avec des regards hypers moches en plus d'être chelous. Il me lança un regard, je crois qu'il voulait dire un truc du style « chiche, de toute façon tu pourras pas me battre » que je lui rendis par un « chiche, je peux pas mourir. T'as oublié connard ? » ce par quoi il répliqua par « je ne vois pas le rapport, connasse » et moi par un « ça veut dire que je peux faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour t'en foutre une, connard » le faisant rire de nouveau, choquant à nouveau les autres, qui bien sûre ne pouvaient pas suivre notre conversation, et qui nous regardaient de plus en plus bizarrement. Logique en ce moment on avait l'air de deux dingues.

- Bien, repris je en voyant l'heure ; vous resterez bien manger ?

Et comme ils étaient tous partant, je partis commander des plats à emporter, puisqu'il faut le rappeler, mon frigo est toujours vide. Ce qui devait pourtant être qu'une simple soirée, c'est finalement terminé en beuverie générale. Exceptée pour Wendy. Cette nuit là, on a pas mal descendu ma réserve d'alcool. Ça a été a folie. Fatiguée, j'ai laissé mon lit à Wendy pendant que les exceeds avaient pris possession de mon canapé, nous laissant le sol ; qui ne nous aura servi que pendant très peu de temps de lit.

Quand je me suis réveillée, la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit ce fut que le purgatoire devait sûrement ressemblé à ça. Mon appartement était sans dessus dessous, des bouteilles jonchaient le sol, j'avais l'impression qu'on avait cogné ma tête sur le clocher de la cathédrale et qu'on jouait au yoyo avec mes tripes. Mais ; le plus inquiétant, c'était que je ne portais que la chemise de Luxus Dreynar, le plus grand coureur de jupon que la tête est jamais crée. Et en ce moment précis, je me retiens très difficilement de crier. Par contre, je ne me retins pas pour réveiller Dreynar de manière un peu brutale. Je ne l'ai pas frappée, de toute façon il n'aurait sûrement rien senti. Je ne l'ai pas arrosé d'eau froide, parce qu'il m'aurait ensuite fallu tout essuyé. Je m'étais dit que puisqu'on avait peut-être fait « la chose », et par « la chose » je veux dire qu'on a peut-être couché ensemble ; je l'ai frappé. Pas très fort, au niveau du deuxième cerveau. Vous imaginez ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il a hurlé, il s'est plié de douleur, il a réveillé tout le monde, il a continué à hurler, il m'a ensuite regarder avec sûrement l'envie de me tuer, je le comprend ; je n'ai sûrement pas aussi bien géré ma force que je le pensais, il a ensuite remarqué que JE portais sa chemise, qu'IL était torse nu, et qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait hier. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait qu'on avait peut-être fait crac-crac... c'en est presque vexant. Paradoxale n'est ce pas ? Bien entendu, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se pose la question, et ce fut Lily qui le fit : foutu chat !

- Pourquoi est ce que Lucy porte ta chemise Luxus ?

Sa question attira l'attention de la dite chemise. Leur supposition était plus qu'évidente puisque même Wendy rougit en me voyant. De toute évidence sa question resterait sans réponse puisque la nuit dernière est comme un trou noir à partir du moment où Wendy est partie dormir.

- hmm je crois qu'on devrait aller à la guilde non ? Pour tout vous dire elle me manque un peu.

Je n'avais pas menti. Juste changée de sujet, ce que me firent remarquer Gadjeel et Charles en haussant un sourcil. Ensuite Charles emmena presque de force Wendy hors de l'appart, et je sentais presque l'étiquette « dépravation » qu'elle nous collait. Ok j'avoue c'est pas quelque chose qu'une gamine devrait voir, mais elle n'était pas obligée de réagir de cette façon. Aucun respect cette touffe de poils!

- Est-ce qu'on vient de se faire dédaigner par un chat ?

Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à me poser la question. Luxus le faisait.

- Ne crois tu pas qu'on a plus urgent à régler ? Style vérifier que dans neuf mois je ne vienne pas te voir en criant « SURPRISE ! Il s'appelle Kévin!»

- Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui je sais le prénom craint un peu*. Mais sur le coup, j'ai pas trouvé mieux.

- Non mais tu crois sérieusement que je pourrait coucher avec "ça"...

ok. cet enculé pointait mon corps en étant légèrement méprisant et largement insultant envers ma personne.

- Peut-être que tu aurais du, parce qu'avec le coup que tu t'es pris c'était peut-être la dernière fois que tu étais opérationnelle.

Gadjeel ne comprenait pas vraiment notre conversation, si innocent.. mais Lily oui. Et en l'occurrence, il semblerait qu'elle l'amuse beaucoup. Beaucoup moins pour Eucliffe à qui je venais de rappeler la crasse que je lui avais faite un peu plus tôt. Grosse boulette. Il fallait que je réagisse. Et vite.

- Dreynar t'es un mec dangereux. En plus de ça, ce soir tu étais bourré. Et étant donné que j'étais la seule femme ayant l'âge légal pour faire du sport de chambre et que je porte ta chemise, il se pourrait que ton sang n'ait pas assez bien irrigué ton cerveau à un moment donné de la soirée. Et à moins que tu ne veuilles aller en prison, j'espère pour toi que c'est avec « ça » que tu as couché.

- Il semblerait que notre princesse ne soit pas aussi prude que je le croyais. D'autant plus qu'il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus vierge ! Par contre je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet Heartfilia. Tu espères coucher avec moi ?

- Et toi Dreynar, tu n'as pas encore décuvé de cette nuit ? Réveille toi mon cœur ; il gèlera en enfer avant qu'une Heartfilia espère quelque chose venant d'un Dreynar En particulier si ça vient de toi. Maintenant les gars, on va bouger de ma piaule, ok ? Je suis coincée ici depuis des semaines, je ressens l'envie de voir le monde extérieur. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant mon absence ?

- Pas grand chose Heartfilia, juste que je me morfond dans le plus terrible des ennuis.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais ce mot Dreynar... Maintenant, il va vraiment falloir que vous bougiez vos fesses de mon appart... Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase ? Le mot fesse ?

Heartfilia, tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu t'énerves ?

- Waouh. C'était incroyable. C'est ça ta technique? du rentre dedans ?

- Actuellement, oui.

- Oh la ferme !

Ce mec est un obsédé. Je ne suis pas sûre que soit rassurant qu'il soit à la fois un obsédé et un des mages les plus fort du royaume. Peu importe; l'essentiel n'est pas là. L'essentiel c'est que nous sommes tous entrain de rire à sa blague pourrie. Pas sûre que Gadjeel est réellement compris. Mais une fois que le moment « j'ai dit ma blague obscène » fut passé, je lui ai gentiment fait comprendre que si il ne sortait pas tout de suite de mon appart, il ne pourrait plus exercer son métier de gigolo. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a traité de rabat-joie. Encore une fois, je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait ce mot. Mais il semblerait que Luxus Dreynar, petit fils de l'un des plus idiots maîtres de guildes, était peut être un type intelligent. Flippant. Parce que dans tout ce tas de mecs dégénérés que Fairy Tail abrite, les seuls capables de réfléchir sont soit Lily, soit Grey, quand son cerveau n'a pas fondu. Fairy tail, n'est absolument pas préparé à accueillir des hommes cultivés. Surtout que des filles réfléchie, il n'y en a pas des masses non plus. Mais attention, je ne suis pas entrain de dire que je ne les aime pas, parce que c'est le cas. C'est juste qu'il y a des trucs qu'on ne demande pas à tout le monde...

Quand je suis sortie de mon immeuble, devinez qui j'ai vu, m'attendant au pas de ma porte.

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plus.<p>

Je sais c'est toujours aussi court :snif: mais je vais faire des efforts! I swear! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

J'attendais en compagnie de Gadjeel et de son chat, devant chez Lucy, puisqu'elle nous avait foutu dehors comme des malpropres. Le chat et son maître avaient l'air en pleine réflexion ce qui je suppose est tout à fait normal. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve avec un immortel sous le nez. D'autant plus que le dit immortel n'est autre que Lucy. Et encore ces deux le prenaient plutôt bien. Ils l'avaient presque cru au premier moment. En même temps, ce n'était pas une chose difficile surtout lorsque du sang retourne comme par magie dans nos veines. Logique. Maintenant, fallait juste savoir ce qu'ils pensaient du nouvel état de la blonde.

Personnellement, je me dis que c'est un cas bien compliqué. Puisque si elle n'était pas devenue immortelle du jour au lendemain, ben elle serait…. Morte.

De ce côté-ci c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Par contre il est inenvisageable qu'elle le reste toute sa vie. Il fallait que nous trouvions un moyen pour qu'elle redevienne de nouveau mortelle et pour cela il fallait déjà qu'on sache pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça. Peut-être que nous devrions aller parler à l'autre sorcière. Rien que d'y penser ça me fout la chair de poule. De toute façon que je n'étais pas sûre de la croire quand elle disait qu'elle pouvait voir des fantômes. Enfin, disons plutôt que je ne voulais pas la croire quand elle disait qu'elle pouvait voir des fantômes.

… Je peux me vanter d'avoir peur difficilement; même Erza en mode rage "on" ne me fait pas peur. la seule chose qui m'hérisse les poils, c'est le fantômes... et la vieille Polyussica. Mais elle je la compte dans les fantômes. Elle est tellement vieille qu'elle ressemble à une momie. Bon alors j'ai peur de deux choses: des fantômes et des momies. Je suis sûre qu'elle a vu le soleil naître...

Bref. Si j'ai peur des fantômes c'est à cause de Makarof/le maître de Fairy Tail/mon grand père/le vieux de mon vieux. Quand j'étais petit, il aimait me faire des petites farces "d'enculées" à longueur de journée... le gros bâtard. Attention je ne déteste absolument pas mon vieux hein; c'est juste que des fois j'aimerais bien pouvoir l'encastrer dans un mur... si seulement j'étais assez fort pour ça...

Et donc quand tu as 6 ans et que tu vois une femme couverte de sang ramper jusqu'à toi; ben je peux te dire que ça te marque. Ou quand en pleine nuit tu te réveilles parce que des trucs gluants te touchent de partout, et que ton grand père te dit ensuite que la maison est hantée, là aussi je peux te dire que ça marque.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne les tiens pas dans mon cœur? merci le vieux...

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de faire cette tête s'il te plaît? C'est pas la mer à boire. Même si elle est devenue immortelle. Elle sera toujours notre petite Lucy . Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça allait la tuer...

- ça je le sais bien. Mais tu n'es pas inquiet toi?

Bien sûr que j'étais inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit?! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le montrer à qui le veut. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète; parce que ça a beau ne pas lui faire de mal, cette situation reste quand même pas normale. Quand je l'ai vu tanguer au dessus du sol comme une boule de noël sur un sapin, j'ai pétrifié de frayeur. si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désespérante j'en aurais rit. je la revois dans une position tellement ridicule, avec ses pieds qui essayaient d'attraper les ciseaux et son poker face quand elle m'a vu. à mourir de rire. Mais bon comme je croyais qu'elle essayait de se tuer, y avait pas sujet à rire. Ca faisait des semaines qu'elle ne venait plus et les rares fois on l'a voyait, elle avait toujours cet air

inquiet scotché sur la tronche... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai décidé de venir la voir. Bien entendu que non le vieux ne m'a pas ordonné de le faire.

J'ai aussi vraiment flippé quand elle s'est coupée. Il y avait tellement de sang, et l'odeur me donnait la nausée. Et quand son cœur a arrêté de battre, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou... C'est normal quoi: je croyais avoir tué blondie. Par accident! Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que je croyais avoir tué blondie. C'est à ce moment qu'ils sont arrivés. Je m'imaginais tout à fait leur dire "ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!" quelle connerie...

j'te jure, ils étaient là, tétanisés; avec Lucy morte et moi le couteau à la main... quelle connerie...

Pour le coup, c'est clair qu'elle avait intérêt à me revenir d'entre les morts cette débile! Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille et me laisse dans une merde pareille! Heureusement, elle est revenue avant qu'ils ne reviennent à eux. je n'étais pas très sûr de pouvoir les gérer sans leur faire de mal. C'est qu'ils sont forts nos membres de Fairy tail!

Donc grâce à cet incident, elle a pu me prouver qu'elle n'était pas devenue cinglée, personne n'est mort. haha elle est bonne celle-là. Que je m'aime. Ceci réglé, il fallait quand même qu'il se passe autre chose. Bien sûr vous avez cru quoi? soit on est con, soit on l'est pas. Tu peux pas être les deux.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier?

- On s'inquiète Dreynar? me demanda Gadjeel le sourire au lèvre?

L'enculé. je savais même pas qu'il était fan de sarcasme. Je crois qu'il fait exprès de se faire passer pour un con. C'est sûr que quand tu es nouveau, que t'es pas trop dans les bonnes grâces d'à peu près tout le monde et que tu vois le level intellectuel de ces mêmes gars, t'as pas trop envie de te démarquer. Moi ça compte pas, j'étais pas là. Ou alors c'est parce que cette guilde a tendance à abrutir les gens...D'ailleurs ça me rappelle que Lucy me prend vraiment pour un débile profond... il va falloir qu'on ait une longue conversation tous les deux.

Gadjeel et Lily me regardaient bizarrement; je devais avoir une sale tête, j'avais même fait craqué ma nuque.

- Bon vous allez me répondre ou merde?

- ça va ça. Non, je me souviens de rien. me dit Gadjeel. Lily s'est couché tôt et moi j'étais complètement perché. Du coup si tu pouvais ne pas crier se serait cool; j'ai une énorme migraine.

Ouais et ben t'es pas le seul. J'ai essayé d'y faire abstraction, mais depuis que je me suis levé j'ai l'impression qu'un type s'amuse à faire des claquettes dans mon cerveau. J'ai hâte de mettre la main sur Wendy pour qu'elle me répare tout ça... Je me demande si elle serait capable de vérifier si on avait copulé. ou du moins si il y aurait conséquence.

Si c'était le cas, ce serait tragique. J'ai beau bien l'aimé je n'ai pas non plus envie de me la coltiner ma vie entière. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas être coupé pour le mariage. Premièrement, j'aime pas les enfants, ça bave et c'es bruyant. Comme Fairy Tail en somme. Bref, je suis pas très chaud pour me marier. De toute façon si elle se retrouve enceinte je suis sûre qu'il y aura à peu près toute la guilde pour me taper dessus...

- Sinon vous en pensez quoi de ce gros bordel?

Lily en grand sage, me répondit que bien que la situation soit dérangeante, ce n'était pas de ça que je devais me préoccuper. A juste titre. Quand à Gadjeel, je crois que pour l'instant ça dépasse son degré de compréhension. Pauvre chose. Mais si je devais dire, je crois qu'il dirait que la situation n'est pas alarmante... Du moins pour cet idiot...

… et moi je dirais plutôt osef.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce cinglé de blond de Dreynar Gadjeel et son chat.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore ici ?

- Je te rappelle que tu as toujours ma chemise, et bien que cela m'est égale, je préfère ne pas déclencher une émeute.

Nous partîmes en direction de la guilde, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ça ne nous empêchait pas de nous taper dessus en veux dire, nous les mages de Fairy tail, sommes réputés pour ça n'est ce pas ?

On arriva rapidement devant les portes de la guilde. Les membres de la guilde avaient l'air surpris de me voir devant l'entrée... je sais que ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue, mais quand même. c'est pas comme si j'étais morte. HAHA, elle est bien bonne celle là. Natsu, Grey et les autres vinrent m'accueillirent avec chaleur. Levy était au bord des larmes, Erza m'a peut être fêlé quelques côtes en m'embrassant, Natsu et Grey m'ont mitraillé de questions... enfin ils m'ont fait la totale. Après avoir donné un gros câlin à la seule épéiste de la guilde, j'envoyais bouler les deux zigotos qui gravitaient comme des mouches autour de moi.

On partit rejoindre Wendy, et j'offris les boissons essayant d'acheter leur service. J'essayais, vraiment durement, pour le plus grand plaisir de ces imbéciles, qui s'obstinaient à refuser de m'accompagner pour effectuer une mission, qui consistait à s'occuper d'un monstre... Sans blague, on pouvait pas faire plus vague. J'ai supposé qu'il voulait dire qu'on devait les débarrasser du monstre. En temps normale, jamais je n'aurais pris une mission pareille, mais je suis désespérée et elle paye bien. Et si je ne veux pas finir sans-abris, j'avais tout intérêt à la réussir.

- Allez quoi, venez avec moi !

- Non je te dis ! T'es vraiment chiante!

- Mais Luxus, t'es le seul à ne pas vouloir la faire ! Actuellement c'est toi qui est plutôt relou.

J'avais réussi à obtenir l'accord de Wendy et de Gadjeel. Il foudroya d'ailleurs celui-ci du regard et je crois même l'avoir entendu murmurer « traître ». Ce qui me fit rire... Ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Ce qu'il peut être susceptible ce trou duc'! Soudain je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Tu vas en mission Luce ?

- C'était Natsu. J'aurais du m'en douter. Cet idiot n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est une conversation privée, toujours à fouiner partout. Bon, ça comprend aussi beaucoup de mage de cette guilde à vrai dire. On finit par s'y habituer.

- Oui Natsu, avec ces deux là. Et cet idiot.

- Eh, j'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de venir !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'allait pas tarder.

Le blond avait l'air d'être à la fois irrité et amusé par notre conversation, tandis que Gadjeel et les exceeds étaient clairement amusés. Quand à Wendy, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'imaginait des choses carrément pas nettes.

La voir comme ça, me fait me demander si c'est une bonne idée qu'elle nous accompagne. Non pas parce qu'elle soit faible ou quoique ce soit elle est sûrement plus puissante que moi en ce moment, et ses pouvoirs nous serons bien utiles une fois dans le train. Ils ont beaux êtres forts ces dragons slayers, mais une fois dans n'importe quel véhicule, ils sont vraiment casse pied! déjà qu'un seul c'est chaud! mais alors si en plus je dois m'en trimballer deux, ça va clairement pas le faire. Elle nous ait donc essentielle pour cette mission, même si j'ai peur de ce que pourrait lui apprendre ces débiles profonds. Je ne voudrais pas que son innocente pureté soit souillée.

Je ne sais pour quelles raisons, Nastsu se pencha vers moi et se mit à me renifler, avec insistance. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'il fasse ça, et je n'aimerai sans doute jamais...

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques Natsu ? Demandais-je agacée.

- Tu sens bizarre Luce.

- Tu veux dire que je pus ?!

- Non ! Juste que tu sens pas pareille.

- C'est normal idiot, c'est parce son odeur s'est mélangé à la mie...

Avant qu'il ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, je me jetais sur lui, renversant les verres sur la table et plaquant ma main sur sa bouche.  
>Ce sombre imbécile, allait lui dire qu'on s'était fait une petite fête chez moi sans avoir inviter mon pote sans âme... N'a-t-il donc aucune once de bon sens ou quoi?! Je sais bien que Natsu ne fait absolument pas le poids face à lui, mais ne sait il pas que Natsu Dragneel ici présent pouvait se montrer grave relou? vraiment relou?<p>

Pour vous expliquer pourquoi, vous vous êtes sûrement rendu compte que Natsu était du type; collant. En plus d'être têtu comme une mule. Et bien quand il veut quelque chose, ou qu'il est contrarié, il devient pire. Il te colle, te suit partout!

Il y a quelque temps, je lui avais une énième fois refusé l'accès de ma chambre, et il a commencé à me faire la tête comme le petit gosse qu'il est. Alors pour me convaincre de le laisser revenir dormir... en plus c'est même pas comme si je le laissais entrer. Je me réveille simplement pour me rendre compte que cet abruti s'est incrusté. Enfin passons. pour me convaincre de changer d'avis, il s'est mis à me suivre partout; tout le temps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me suivit au toilette que je réagis. "Tu vas me laisser chier ou tu veux encore me suivre?" lui avais je dis. Il est resté scotché sur place, et moi j'ai pu aller faire mon affaire. Parce que, et oui, les filles des fanfictions, font caca aussi.

Enfin, pour vous faire comprendre que Luxus avait tout intérêt à ne pas parler.

- Ya ! T'es dingue ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!

- Euh. Lucy ? Me demanda Natsu incertain. Je n'avais pas encore remarquée que j'étais à califourchon sur Luxus... une position bien compromettante. D'autant plus que Gadjeel s'est foutu de notre gueule en disant « ça devait être une sacrée nuit ». Bien sûr Natsu n'a pas compris, Wendy et moi nous avons rougi, Gadjeel s'est fait engueuler par Charles, les exceeds se posaient des questions et Luxus riaient tellement qu'il en avait presque des spasmes, ce qui me faisait tressauter comme si j'étais sur un marteau piqueur. Bien joué Gadj'. C'est vrai quoi, je m'étais toujours demandé comment il était possible que deux personnes au caractère diamétralement opposé pouvaient être aussi proche. C'est parce que Gadjeel est lui aussi un crétin. Bien qu'il ne parle pas, lorsqu'il le fait, on comprend que dans sa tête c'est encore qu'un gosse... il me fit un clin d'œil et je me retins de lui faire un doigt. À la place je le fusillais du regard.

- Quelle nuit ? Natsu lui ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Il avait en plus l'air d'être agacé, d'être exclu de la sorte. Je jetais un regard de détresse à l'intention de Luxus qui me regardait d'un air goguenard.

- Mais oui Lucy, de quelle super nuit il parle ?

- Je ne me souviens pas; elle devait pas être EX-TRA-ORDI-NAIRE. J'articulais minutieusement, pour lui faire comprendre le message. Je ne parlais bien sûr pas de la nuit, mais de lui. Il compris bien entendu le sous-entendu, et en perdit le sourire, tandis que moi, je regagnais le mien. D'ailleurs Est-ce que quelqu'un se souviendrait de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit?

J'espérais que oui.

- Quelle nuit? répéta Natsu.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Charles prit la parole.

- Il ne s'est rien passé disons de compromettant. Vous étiez tous à moitié conscient, bande d'ivrognes mais à un moment Lucy tu as parlé des rêves des hommes, ou un truc de ce genre. incompréhensible. Bref, toi et l'autre vous êtres entré dans une sorte de débat et vous vous êtes crié dessus en vous déshabillant. J'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai néanmoins pu entendre les mots "fantasmes" "dieu humain" "déesse" et des injures très variées. Et puis vous vous êtes ensuite écroulé d'un coup. D'ailleurs je te ferai dire Luxus que tu ronfles.

Et bim! dans les dents!

Ouf... rien de très grave n'est arrivé. Seule ma dignité en a pris un coup.

- Mais je peux savoir de quelle nuit vous parlez! Natsu commençait clairement à s'exciter tout seul.

- Laisse tomber Natsu... de toute faç...

Charles toussota, me faisant comprendre que j'étais toujours dans les bras de ce playboy. Je me dégageais en vitesse sous les ricanements de mes nouveaux amis et les yeux inquisiteurs de Natsu.

- Si tu veux Luce on peut la faire ensemble la mission!


	8. Chapter 8

Je sais ça fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès

longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres... fautes aux partiels :snif: Je suis une véritable survivante...

* * *

><p>Le ton de sa voix était légèrement méchant... sûrement involontaire. Même moi je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher d'être méchante si j'avais l'impressions qu'on me volait mes amis. Mais peu "importe" si notre amitié en prend un coup, ou qu'il décide de me faire la tête parce que je ne supporterais pas que lui et les autres s'inquiètent encore pour moi. Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas d'une très grande utilité... Ma plus grande peur étant qu'ils décident de me remplacer par quelqu'un d 'autre, et ce même si je savais que jamais il ne le ferait. Fairy tail étant beaucoup trop droit pour ça. Mais si un jour, il m'arrivait de ressentir de la pitié provenant d'eux; je pense que je partirais de moi-même, car je n'accepte pas qu'on ait pitié de moi, personne n'a pitié des Heartifilia.<p>

* Merci, mais non merci. J'ai décidé de faire cette mission avec eux.

Il sembla mal prendre mon refus, et partit bouder. Autant pour lui. Lorsque je me retournais, je vis que Wendy me fixait, inquiète.

* Ça ira avec Natsu ? Il avait l'air en colère contre toi.

* Tout va bien, c'est un grand garçon. On a pas besoin d'être ensemble H24. Et puis je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Nous ne reparlâmes ensuite plus de l'intervention de Natsu Dragneel. Pour être honnête, j'aurais vraiment aimé faire une mission avec lui, bien sûr qu'il me manquait, après tout il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment sous sa protection. Un peu de fierté ma salope! Non mais oh!

On décida de se donner rendez vous à la gare, et nous nous partîmes chacun de notre côté nous préparer.

Arrivée à la gare, je vis que Gadjeel et Luxus étaient déjà arrivés et essayaient de cacher la tension dans leur corps ; leur visage était déformé par une affreuse grimace. Je ricanais et m'approchais. Du moins tentais, car une immense foule de filles à l'air béat, bloquaient le passage.

Arrêtez de faire cette tête, Wendy va vous soigner... sérieusement les gars, arrêtez ; vous avez l'air vraiment moches.

Les greluches me foudroyèrent du regard, m'envoyant des ondes meurtrières. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir lire dans l'éclat de leur yeux qu'elles étaient entrain de me jeter un mauvais sort. « comment oses tu insulter Luxus-sama » était sans aucun doute ce qu'elles pensaient.

* Ya, le Casanova; tu pourrais pas disperser tes fans ? C'est presque impossible de circuler ici.

* Omo, Mademoiselle Heartfilia serait elle jalouse ? et comment Est-ce que tu m'as appelé?

Est-ce qu'il serait entrain de me taquiner ?

* De ces filles ? Tu te surestimes Dreynar. Ou plutôt tu me sous-estime. Je n'ai rien à envier à ces filles. Et je t'ai traité de Casanova. Quoi tu connais pas ce mot? t'es trop bête pour ça? ça veut dire que tu enchaînes les conquêtes. Tu préférais que je t'appelle Gigolo?

Il rit de ma remarque, et je pus voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Rogue. Les filles commencèrent à m'insulter. Je laissais faire, ce qu'elle me faisait n'était rien comparée à ce que j'avais déjà du subir ; et puis comme on dit « la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ». Mais quand le crapaud se met à devenir agressif et qu'il par exemple commence à vous tirer les cheveux ; vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer, n'est-ce pas ? Je leur jetais un regard à la Heartfilia, un regard hautain et effrayant, que j'ai hérité de mon père. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'utiliser, mais parfois comme dans ce genre de cas, il peut être vraiment utile... en plus de ça, j'ai le sourire qui va avec.

Elles se figèrent de peur et j'en ricanais presque. Il est loin le temps où j'étais gentille et niaise. La vie m'avait forgé une carapace. D'abord Acnologia, puis la mort de mon père, et enfin les jeux magiques. Grâce à ces événements, j'ai appris que je n'étais pas obligée d'être continuellement gentille. J'ai même fini par accepter mon côté Heartfilia. Bref, elles étaient terrorisées et sont parties en vitesse... Je l'avoue, j'étais extrêmement satisfaite de moi.

Wendy et Charles nous rejoignirent dans notre wagon et leur apposa rapidement le sort de soin. Perso, j'aurai préféré qu'elle ne soigne pas tout de suite ce crétin de blond au cerveau atrophié de la taille d'un paramécie. Mais d'un autre côté si il se met à rendre son petit déjeuné dans notre wagon et qu'il laisse une douce odeur de vomi dans la cabine... le jeu en vaudrait-il la chandelle? C'est sûr que de le voir plié en deux rendant tripes et boyaux serait assez jouissif, mais le risque étant que je le rejoigne aussi. Je suis faible face au vomi...

Le train démarra et nous partîmes en direction de notre mission.

Ben alors Blondie, on fait la gueule? Faut pas être jalouse; regarde, je suis tout à toi maintenant.

… Non mais quel insolence! C'est fou à quel point ce petit con est imbu de lui-même.

Je préfèrerais lécher les fesses d'un babouin.

Je serai curieux de voir ça.

Quand tu veux. D'ailleurs on a qu'à faire un détour et y aller maintenant.

Si tu veux.

Quel enfoiré...

Bon les tourtereaux, j'espère que vous allez pas jouer ce petit jeu tout le long; parce que si c'est comme ça moi je vous le dit, je me casse.

Mais c'est qu'il en rajoute une couche l'autre! Et puis d'où on est un couple Blondie et moi?!

Qui ne dit mot, consent. constata Charles.

Oui mais qui se défend trop, avoue. répliquais-je

Elle était pas la seule à pouvoir faire son intelligente. Moi aussi j'ai plus de neurones, faut pas croire...

Et je te ferai dire, mon minou, qu'elle et moi c'est juste pas possible. Un adonis comme moi, et un sac à graisse comme elle... ça n'a pas de sens.

Si tu m'appelle encore une fois "mon minou" je t'arrache les yeux.

OH MY GOD...


End file.
